Amores y problemas de adolecentes
by Hermione-Gr-P
Summary: Tengan paciencia con este fic, lo mas emocionante ya va ha llegar. Tercer capitulo James, Lily y los demás se van a quedar una semana al Caribe, pero no todo sera diversión. James&Lily.Review
1. Introducción

_Holas!. Espero que les guste este fic. Como ya saben los personajes de este fan fic, no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling, excepto por algunos personajes que son creados por mi._

_Bueno es un fic tratado de problemas de adolescentes, son unos pocos problemas míos y de gente que conozco, que la esta pasando muy mal. Pero todo tiene su fin que es que James y Lily se junten a finales de 7mo año sea como sea, superando aun lo problemas Historia igual guiada por los indicios de que a dado Rowling de James y Lily con su adolencencia._

_**Importante:** Esta historia es narrada por Lily. Yo no voy a escribir ninguna opinión mía adentro de la historia. _

**_Introducción_**

" Querido diario:

El día de ayer te he comprado en una tienda de muggles... Te estarás preguntando que es muggles, pues como nosotros lo magos, le llamamos a la gente sin magia. Si soy una maga, me entere cuando apenas tenía 11 años, mis padres se alegraron por tener una de sus dos hijas con magia, pero a mi hermana Petunia no le gusto a la idea.. yo creo que sentía celos de mi. Desde el día que llego una carta, a través de una linda lechuza , decía que me habían seleccionado para ingresar el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts, mi hermana de ese día no fue la misma de antes, me empezó a tratar mal. Pero bueno nada se puede hacer . Mis padres me dejaron ir a Hogwarts, estaban muy emocionados.

Aun no me he presentado soy Lilian Evans, mas conocida por mis amigas como Lily. Soy una chica de estatura normal para mi edad, una figura bien marcada, de piel muy blanca, mis mejillas con algunas pecas, mi pelo hasta la cintura liso pero con las puntas onduladas y lo que mas me gusta de mi son mis ojos de un color verde impactante. Tengo tres amigas, una de ellas se llama Karine Thurner, unos centímetros mas alta que yo, tiene el pelo negro muy ondulado y hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, con unos profundos ojos negros, que a veces da miedo mirarla a los ojos, es muy simpática excepto con los merodeadores. Juline Rather un poco mas baja que yo, de pelo rubio ondulado hasta media espalda, de ojos verde-limón, muy simpática pero se deja pasar a llevar muy fácil. Y por último Katherine Shather un poc mas baja que Juline, de pelo café oscuro hasta los hombros y de pelo liso, de ojos café, es inteligente y comprensiva, pero muy poco sociable. Mis amigas me describen como simpática, muy sociable, inteligente. En Hogwarts nos conocen como las chicas mas sociables, sin contra con Kathy, pero no con ciertas personas, un grupo que odiamos, Los Merodeadores.

Los Merodeadores, como se hacen llamar ellos, es un grupo muy revoltoso, van en el mismo curso de nosotras, somos los 8 Gryffindor de nuestro año. Gryffindor es una de las casa de Hogwarts, también están Slytherin, RavenClaw y Hufflepuff; el Sombrero Seleccionador, nos ubica en la casa que mas nos vendría según nuestras cualidades, los Gryffindor es su valentía. Como iba diciendo, no pienso que este años nos arruinen nuestro precioso último años, he pasado 6 años, y este será el 7mo y último. Los merodeadores esta formado por: Peter Petergrew, chico gordo de pelo café muy claro casi rubio ceniza, no es muy inteligentes. Remus Lupin alto, bien formado, pelo rubio ceniza y unos ojos color miel, inteligente y con el que mejor nos llevamos. Sirius Black alto, bien formado, de pelo negro y ojos grises, inteligente pero muy mujeriego. Y finalmente James Potter, alto, muy bien formado, muy guapo...yo no escribí eso! u.u ... de pelo negro azabache y de ojos almendrados con unos lentes redondo que le dan un aire de galán. Son chicos que mas citas han tenido en Hogwarts, piensan que las mujeres son un objeto o basura por eso es que los odio tanto. Además de su estúpido club de fans, que son todas unas...

James Potter, es el que mas odio de los merodeadores, desde hace tres años siempre me a pedido que salga con él, yo nunca he aceptado ya que pienso que es una de sus tontas bromas, contra mi. Mis amigas, los Slytherins y yo, somos los que mas sufrimos con sus bromitas. Pero nosotras igual nos vengamos, ja... una dulce venganza, que dicen que mata el alma, pero es que una nos e puede quedar con los brazos cruzados. No se como a James Potter, lo hicieron Premio Anual junto a mi.

Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me voy a juntar con mis amigas en el Callejón Diagon... es una calle en donde esta llena de tiendas de magia, voy para comprar los últimos materiales para este años en mi colegio. Me queda poco tiempo, mejor me voy arreglar.

Nos vemos luego, diario.

Lily Evans, 18 de agosto"


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

Guardo mi diario debajo de la Almohada, para que nadie de mi casa lo encuentre... no le tengo confianza a mi hermana Petunia, le gusta husmear por ahí, mas aun a los vecinos. No la soporto, espero que sea la misma de antes que llegara mi carta de Hogwarts. No tiene ningún motivo para tratarme de esa manera. Mejor me voy luego, para juntarme con mis amigas.

Me miro en el espejo y veo que lo único que me falta por arreglarme es mi cabello largo, cuanto lo adoro, me tomo el pelo y me hago una cola bien alta con unos mechones suelto, en verdad me veo muy bien; me maquillo un poco los ojos, mas que nada me delineo para que me resalten mis ojos. Mis ojos lo saque de mi papá, es muy carismático y de mi mamá saque mi pelo rojizo . Tomo un pequeño bolso que esta encima de mi cama y me bajo corriendo las escaleras. Me dirijo a living para despedirme de mis padres.

- Me voy- dijo a mi mamá que esta sentada junto a mi papá viendo televisión.

- Llevas dinero hija- me pregunto mi papá, yo asistí- Sigues insistiendo en irte sola?- me pregunto, yo rodé mis ojos.

- Estoy segura papá, no te preocupes tanto se como llegar. Además que yo ya nos soy una niña chi...

- Que bueno que te vas _fenómeno_ – me interrumpió mi hermana Petunia.

- Si, ya no quiero ver una jirafa- conteste, mi hermana tiene un cuello el doble de grande de tanto espiar a los vecinos.

- Ya dejen de pelear las dos- nos dijo mi mamá.

- Bueno mejor me voy, o si no llegare mucho mas trade- digo, me dirijo a mis padres y le doy un beso a cada uno.

Salgo de mi casa y veo mi barrio, es muy tranquilo. Por suerte esta a fuera de Londres. Es un barrio muy espaciosp y, mi casa no es tan grande, pero muy bonita. Camino una cuantas cuadras y llego a un paradero, gusto llego el bus, menos mal que llegue a tiempo. Me siento cerca de una ventana y empiezo a ver las calles por la cual paso. Me fascina Londres, es muy bonito y mágico, no roban tanto como en otras ciudades del mundo, suspire. Miro mi reloj, faltan 15 minutos para la hora que les dije a mis amigas que me juntaría con ellas. Veo por la ventana y veo la esquina en la que me tengo que bajar, me levanto rápidamente ybajos. Tomo un poc de aire. Sigo caminado por las calles, hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando iba entras choque con alguien, me disculpo y veo quien era.

- Oh, no!- Digo- Eres tú.

- Si soy yo Evans- eso era James Potter. Sentí como mi estomago se revolvia un poco, porque será?- Como has estado?- me pregunto.

- Bien, antes de encontrarte- dijo un poco fría.

- No seas así- me dijo. Yo lo mire, y se veía un poco... triste?. Me dio la mano para que me levantara, lo miro sorprendida, pero acepto su mano. Sentí como me sonrojaba, porque será?-Vas al Callejón Diagon, no?- me dijo.

- Es obvio- dije. Mientras ingresábamos, nos dirigimos por una puerta, hacia un callejón sin salida, pero esa era una de las entradas al callejón.

- Lily...

- Para ti Evans- dije.

- Bueno Evans, cuando nos vamos llevar mejor?- me dijo. Yo lo mire y me mira suplicante.

- Nunca Potter- dije mientras me alejaba de él, me sentí muy mal. Se que fui muy dura, pero no voy aceptar que me trate mal. Me dirigí a una nueva heladería del Callejón Diagon, veo que una de las mesas del local están July y Katthy, me levantaron la mano para que fuera con ellas. Me dirigí con una sonrisa al verlas, no las veía desde que salimos de vacaciones. Me senté al lado de Kathy.

- Hola Lily- me dijo July.

- Hola. ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunte.

- Muy bien- me dijo Kathy.

- Yo igual- me dijo July.

- ¿Saben cuando va a llegar Kari?- pregunte.

- Me llamo diciéndome que se iba a retrasar un poco- me contesto Kathy.

- Ya veo. Tendremos que esperar- dije mientras iba por un helado. Compre un helado de chocolate el que mas me gusta. Me senté, mientras las tres esperamos a que llegara Kari. De repente sentimos que alguien nos llamaba, era Kari. Se sentó al lado mío, se notaba que llego corriendo.

- Oh, siento por el retraso- nos dijo- HOLAAA!- nos dijo abrazándonos, después de tomar un poco de aire- ¿Cómo están?.

- Bien- contesto Jule. Kathy y yo asistimos.

- Que bien!. Espérenme un poco- nos dijo y se fue corriendo a pedir un helado. Llego con un gran helado. Si que era glotona.

- Nos vamos- dijo Kathy.

Nos levantamos, y nos dirigimos primero a comprar ingredientes para pociones que nos faltan a Kathy y a mi. July y Kari nos esperaron a fuera mientras se terminaban el helado. Prácticamente selo tragaron cuando nosotras salimos de la tienda con un gran paquete, ni a July ni a Kari le gusta pociones, a mi en lo personal me gusta un poco. Luego nos dirigimos a comprar una libros, a July le encanta los libros de biografías; a me fascina, leo cuando puedo. Compraron los libros que nos exigían con unos libros extras de parte de July y yo. Al terminar nos dirigimos a comprar una túnica de gala, ya que en la lista salía, es la primera vez que nos piden una. Legamos a la tienda y vimos que ya se encontraban, nada mas ni nada menos que Los Merodeadores.

- Oh, no!- dijo Kathy.

- Los reyes de Roma- dije.

- Ingresemos. A lo mejo les podemos hacer una broma- dijo July, asistimos las tres con una sonrisa. Ingresamos a la tienda, pero sin que nos vieran; nos escondimos detrás de una túnicas de gala, y escuchamos la conversación que sostenían.

- ... el verde te queda muy mal, Remus- dijo Sirius.

- Es verda- dijo Peter- El azuol te queda mejor.

- Es cierto- dijo Remus tomando una túnica, a la derecha de él.

- James¿qué túnica te vas a comprar?- dijo Sirius, no tuvo respuesta- ¿James?...- paso la mano en frente de sus ojos, James no se movió. No sé por que, pero me siente muy mal, parase que fue lo que le dije...- ¿James?... que te pasa- dijo Sirius moviéndolo un poco. James pareció reaccionar.

- No nada- dijo James, con tristeza- Solo que...- no pudo contestar ya que nosotras no caímos una encima de otra, causando mucho ruido.

- Todo el mundo nos quedo mirando y, algunos empezaron a reír. Los merodeadores nos quedaron mirando, pero se acercaron. James me miro con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Me dio la mano, por segunda vez en el día y es la segunda vez que me sonrojo, maldita sea no quiero que me pase este de nuevo.

- Siempre cayéndote Evans- dijo James. Mis amigas me quedaron mirando, diciendo... "Aquí me perdí de algo". También lo merodeadores quedaron mirándonos, de la misma forma que mis amigas. Yo me solté rápidamente de la mano de James.

- Es que tú siempre me das mala suerte- dije muy fría- No quiero verte más- me dirijo a la puerta y salgo de la tienda, mis amigas me siguen corriendo. No se porque me he comportando así, me estoy sintiendo mal por decirles esa cosas a James. Cuando veo una banca me siente en ella, mis amigas se sientan a mi lado.

- Lily¿qué fue lo que paso con Potter?- me pregunto Kari.

- Pues, antes de llegar aquí me encontré con James en el Caldero Chorreante, nos tropezamos en la puerta, y en el colegio también paso una vez cuando estaba saliendo de la biblioteca sin querer choque con él. Por eso dijo que siempre me andaba cayendo- contesto.

- ¿Desde cuando James, Lily?- me pregunto Kathy. La mire, no me había dado cuenta de lo que dije.

- Lo siento... me equivoque- dije.

- Lily, no crees que te pasaste al contestar...- interrumpí lo que me estaba diciendo July.

- NO!- dije parándome- No, su grupo y él, nos a tratado muy mal desde que estamos en Hogwarts- dije, mientras me salían una lagrimas. Maldita sea por que estoy llorando.

- Pero Lily, el último año se han portado mej...- dijo July

-JULY!- dijimos Kathy, Kari y yo, mirándola.

- July entiende, son los merodeadores, nuestros enemigos- dijo Kathy.

- Si- dijo Kari- Además quien dijo endenante hacerle una broma?.

- Yo, pero... es que me dio pena la forma que trato Lily a Potter- dijo July, yo rodé los ojos.

- Eso es cierto, igual lo trataste mal Li..- dijo Kari

- Ya, ya!... dejen de discutir por una tontera- dijo Kathy, moviendo las manos para que nos calláramos, ya que yo iba a protestar.

- Es cierto- dije.

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a comprar nuestras túnicas de gala- dijo Kari

- Pero ahí están "ellos"- dije

- Puede que si. Mejor que vayamos a comprar unas plumas nuevas y pergaminos- dijo Kathy.

- Esta bien- dije

Nos levantamos de la banca. Mis amigas hablaban muy felices de no se que cosa, ya que yo no estaba tomando atención. Estoy mal, se que fui muy dura con James. No se que me esta pasando, mejor voy hablar con mi mamá, ella desde pequeña me ha aconsejado y me a ayudado a resolver mis problemas. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la tienda en donde vendían los materiales que necesitamos. En el mostrador hay plumas hermosas, decidí comprar una hermosa pluma para mi bueno diario de vida. Salimos de la tienda mucho mas cargadas, hechizamos las mochilas para guardar todo. Luego nos dirigimos a la tienda en donde vendían las túnicas, al llegar ya no se encontraban los merodeadores. Hay algunas túnicas muy hermosas y otras espantosas.

- ¿Qué tal?- pregunto July, con una túnica verde claro y un vestido que iba de juego.

- Que lindo te queda- dijo Kari- Yo me llevo el violeta, me queda muy bien.

- Y yo me llevo la túnica y el vestido azul- dijo Kathy. Las demás me miraron, no sabia que túnica elegir.

- No se cual elegir- dije. Mis amigas me tomaron y me probaron una docena de vestidos. Hata que eligieron un conjunto estupendo, era de color verde esmeralda que combina perfectamente con mis ojos.

- Listo Lily. Ese conjunto te queda- me dijo July, yo sonreí. Salimos de la tienda como en una hora desde que ingresamos, y nos dirigimos a la heladería. Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventada.

- Chicas, que les parece si las dos semanas que quedan van a pasarlas en mi casa- nos dijo Kari

- Yo creo que puedo- dije- Pero tengo que hablarlo con mis padres.

- Yo voy- dijo July- Mis padres salieron salieron de vacaciones hasta en un mes mas, así que no tengo problemas- July estos dos últimos años a pasado las vacaciones sola, por eso caso siempre nos juntamos, para no dejarla sola.

- Yo igual tengo que consultarlo- dijo Kathy.

- Bueno, no hay problema- dijo Kari- Hoy en la noche, por lechuza, me escriben si pueden ir o no- Kathy y yo asistimos- Para así mañana vayan ami casa enseguida. Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

- Si- dije mirando mi reloj- El último bus que va para mi casa sale en...- me puse blanca-... en... 5 minutos... mas. ME TENGO QUE IR!- dije levantándome. Me despedí de mis amigas rápidamente. Me dui corriendo del Callejón Diagon. Por suerte llegue a tiempo. Media hora mas tarde me estaba bajando del bus.

- Ya llegue- dije, mientras ingresaba por la puerta.

- Que bueno hija- me dijo mi mamá dándome una gran abrazo.

- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, hija- me dijo mi papá.

- Espero a que vaya a dejar mi bolso- dije. Subí las escaleras y baje enseguida.

- Bueno Lily, es sobre tu hermana- me dijo mi mamá-

- Que le paso- dije imaginándome lo peor.

- No le paso nada, si no que se va a casar- me dijo mi papá. Es sorprendente mi hermana se casara, se que estaba comprometida desde hace dos años.

- ¿Y cuando se casa?- pregunte.

- Pues se va a casar, pasado mañana- dijo mi mamá-

- Es cierto. Pero no quiero que TÚ vayas- dijo mi hermana desde la puerta- No estas invitada- la mire sorprendida.

- Petunia, es tu hermana. Tiene derecho a ir- dijo mi mamá, mirándola severamente.

- Pero no esta invitada- dijo mi hermana mas fuerte. Yo empecé a llorar. No podía creer que no me invitara, se que no me soporta pero no para tanto.

- Pero...

- No mamá, no te preocupes- dije llorando- Si no quiere que vaya, no iré. Total es una CELOSA y mas aun, es una DESGRACIADA- grite mientras me iba a encerara en mi habitación. Me tire en mi cama a llorar, nunca... pero nunca me imagine que mi hermana me hiciera esto. Sentí como alguien subía por las escaleras y llegaba hasta mi habitación, toco la puerta- Pase...- dije en susurro.

- Hija...- Esa era mi mamá- Hija, no te preocupes- me dijo, mientras se sentaba y me empezaba a acariciar mi pelo.

- Pero mamá, es que... no lo puedo creer- le dije, mirándola. Vi que le salían unas lagrimas.

- Yo estoy igual que tu hija- me dijo- Tu papá y yo no vamos si tu no vas.

- No, no mamá, no se preocupen. . Si no quiere que vaya, no voy- dije.

- Pero...

- Además- le interrumpí-... Kari me invito a quedarme es su desde mañana hasta el final de las vacaciones ¿Me dejan ir?- Por suerte me acorde de mis amigas, ellas me hacen olvidan todo lo malo que me pasa.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Estas segura que no vas a ir?- yo asistí- Esta bien, puede ir- yo abrace a mi mamá por dejarme ir.

- Gracias mamá- dije- Mamá puedo hablar contigo de algo muy diferente?- mi mamá asistió- Pues mira... hay cuando fue a comprar, choque sin querer con uno de mis compañeros de colegio, el que mas odio. Me extendió la mano para levantarme y sentí... que me sonrojaba...- mi mamá se río un poco.

- Hija, no será que te esta gustando ese chico- me sonroje, no había pensando en eso- Que suerte tiene el chico en tener tu corazón.

-Pero es que me porto muy mal con él, soy muy fría jamás he tenido una conversación civilizada con él, sin tener que estar gritando o con insultos.- dije.

- Es que no quieres que se de cuenta de tus sentimientos, hija. Tienes que ser mas abierta- me dijo- Bueno¿quiere comer algo?- me dijo

- No, gracias mamá- conteste.

- Bueno, estaré abajo si me necesitas- me dijo. Se levanto y se fue de la habitación. Dejándome, muy confundida. Voy a mi escritorio y saco un pergamino para enviarle a Kari la respuesta con mi lechuza, que es de color azul marino con su plumaje brillante. Y escribo:

"_Kari:_

_Mis padr4es me han dejado ir a tui casa. Me voy temprano a tu casa mañana, no soporto estar en mi casa con mi hermana, después de lo que paso hoy. En tu casa te cuento, Kari. Ten a mi lechuza en tu casa. _

_Nos vemos. _

_Lily Evans"_

Dejo la carta en la pata de mi lechuza, y se va volando por la ventana. No puedo estar enamorada del egocéntrico, mujeriego llamado James Potter, o ¿si?. Será mejor que vaya arreglar mis cosas para irme mañana a la casa de Kari, a primera hora. Lleno mi baúl con todos los materiales del colegio, incluyendo a mi túnica de gala, que me fascino. Dejo mi hermoso diario guardado en mi bolso junto a la pluma nueva que compre. Mejor me voy a dormir para levantarme temprano. Me visto con el pijama y me tiro encima de mi cama. Me empiezo a quedarme dormida, con una gran pregunta¿Estaré enamorada?.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Empiezo a sentir los tibios rayos de sol en mi cara. No quiero abrir los ojos, me da mucha pereza. Pero me acuerdo que me tengo que ir a la casa de Kari. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño arrastrando los pies, me miro en el espejo y una recuerdo o mejor dicho, una pregunta de que quede rondando en mi cabeza : "¿Estaré enamorada?". Me lava la cara, y me meto a la lucha. Después de un rato me visto y bajo a la cocina para desayunar, mi mamá y papá ya estaban ahí desayunando.

-Buenos días- dije al ingresar.

- Buenos días hija. ¿Así que hoy te vas a la casa de tu amiga, Karine?- me pregunto mi papá.

- Sip, me voy luego. Yo creo que en una hora más- conteste.

-¿Tan luego?- me dijo mi mamá sorprendida.

- Si- me limite a contestar.

- Lily, no te sientas mal por lo que te dijo tu hermana ayer¿ya?- me dijo mi papá

- Si lo sé- conteste, mientras me sentaba a tomara mi desayuno tranquila. Eso creia yo, ya que en ese preciso instante ingresa mi hermana a la cocina.

- Bueno días queridos padres- dijo la cínica- ¿Aquí huelo algo muy mal¿Qué será?- dijo, yo no hice caso- Ah, si. Se me había olvidado que en esta casa viene una extraña y rara, más. ¿Además a quien le importa?

- PETUNIA- dijo mi papá. Yo me levante hecha una furia, eso no lo iba a dejar pasar de largo. Me acerque a mi hermana.

- Ni te atrevas a decirme eso de nuevo- dije.

- Uh, crees que me das miedo extraña- No soporte más, le pegue una gran cachetada en la cara, tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la cocina, y me hermana se había caído al suelo.

- Saben, papás, creo que me voy ahora- dije- Nos vemos de vuelta de vacaciones. Adiós mamá, adiós papá- me despedí dándole un beso a cada uno. Me miraban sorprendidos, pero no me retaron.

- Adiós hija. Cuídate- me dijo mi mamá abrazándome. Mi papá igual me abrazo, no se por que pero sentí como si fuera la última vez que sintieras los abrazos cálidos de mi papá y mi mamá. Sacudí la cabeza, para que se me fuera esa idea.

Subí a mi habitación, esta toda ordenada miro mi cama y los muebles de mi habitación con melancolía, tomo mi baúl y la jaula de mi lechuza, que ahora en la casa de Kari. Cierra la puerta tras mis espalda, y bajo muy despacio las escaleras hasta llegar el vestíbulo, salgo de mi casa y la miro, no se por que me comporto de esa manera, pareciera que fuera la última vez que viera mi casa. Sigo caminando hacia la esquina de la calle, miro a todas parte para ver si no hay nadie, por suerte lo había. Saco mi varita del bolso y la levanto, al cabo de unos minutos apareció el Autobús Noctámbulo, tocando la bocina desde mi derecha. Un joven de no mas de 26 años sale del autobús.

- Me llamo John Walken. Bienvenida al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de...- le interrumpí.

- Ya se me lo que sigue, John.- dije sonriente, este solo me mira y me deja pasar ayudándome a subir mi pesado baúl.- Muchas gracias.

- Bueno¿hacia donde se dirige?- me pregunto el encargado del bus.

- Me dirijo a la Villa Yunthernner- contesto. En esa villa vive Kari

- Muy bien, ya escuchaste Stane- dijo John al conductor. El encargado me llevo hacia uno de los asientos de atrás del bus. Me siento y le pago al encargado. Él se va al lado del conductor.

Yo me fijo en la ventana, me fascina ver el paisaje. De repente siento que el autobús arranca y yo doy un salto, me caigo sentada la suelo. Me intento poner de pies, pero de nuevo me caigo. Por fin a la tercera vez de intento, me siento. Cuando recién habían pasado 3 minutos, el autobús para, por suerte me logro sujetar del asiento delantero. Por la curiosidad miro quien o quienes ingresaban al autobús, y... eran James y Sirius, los dos hablando animadamente, por suerte no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, o... eso creía yo. Ya que de inmediato Sirius me vio y le dijo algo a James que este me miro, y me dio una linda sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mi puesto.

-Puedo sentarme aquí?- me pregunto, mientras me mostraba el asiento de al lado mío. Yo asistí, un poco sonrojada. James se sentó con una sonrisa, mientras Sirius se sentaba en el asiento detrás de James.

-Hola, pelirroja- me dijo Sirius un poco burlón.

- Hola- solo me limite a decir, me sentía incomoda, ya que James me miraba.

El autobús partió nuevamente, nos tomo por desprevenidos a James y a mi, nos caímos uno encima del otro... yo encima de James, me sonrojo mas no poder. James parecía aturdido pero con una gran sonrisa. Me fijo que Sirius se alcanzo a sujetar del asiento de James, pero se estaba riendo por nuestra posición. Yo solo me levanto y esta vez soy yo la que ayudo a James a levantarse.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- se reía Sirius.

-Ya cállate- dije fulminándole con la mirada. James solamente sonreía.

- James, que mala suerte que no tenia uno de esos aparatos, llamados camata, para sacarles una foto- dijo Sirius.

- Cámara- dije entre dientes.

- Ya calma ese genio, pelirroja- me dijo Sirius. Dándome una palmada en el hombro.

- Uf, suéltame, Black- dije.

- Ya déjala, Sirius- dijo James. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros y me soltó. Nos quedamos así un rato muy callados.

- Sabes Potter...- empecé hablar-... lo que paso ayer... me siento muy mal por haber sido tan dura contigo...Lo siento- Baje mi cabeza, no se como me atrevía hacer eso, de lo único que me di cuenta es que James y Sirius no podían creer lo que dije.

- Yo igual, lo siento- me dijo James. Yo levante mi mirada ¿por qué me pide disculpas?- Yo ayer igual me pase un poco con lo que dije- Eso igual es verdad, no se porque pero me calmo un poco lo que me dijo. Yo solo le sonreí.

- Evans y James Potter, hablando civilizadamente, es un milagro- dijo Sirius. James se rió, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Ya donde se dirigen?- pregunte.

- La curiosidad mato al gato- dijo Sirius. James lo miro con entre ceño fruncido.

- Pues nos dirigimos a la casa de Remus, que esta en una villa llamada Yunthernner- me contesto James. No puedo creerlo vamos a pasar las vacaciones en el mismo lugar- ¿Y tú, a donde te diriges?.- Yo trague saliva.

- Pues me dirijo a la... misma... villa que ustedes- Conteste.

- Quien vive ahí?- pregunto Sirius muerto de la curiosidad.

- Pues en esa villa vive una de mis mejores amigas, Karine Thurner- conteste.

- Así que ahí vive Kari...- dijo Sirius.

- Que bueno, así nos podríamos juntar para salir un rato- dijo James.

- No lo creo- conteste, aun que me agrada la idea de pasar el resto de las vacaciones con James... por dios, Lily Evans como puedes pensar eso.

- Y¿por qué no?- me pregunto Sirius.

- Porque ustedes, en el colegio, nos han tratado mas con sus bromitas, ya que no estaban de acuerdo con ustedes. A mis amigas, y a mi, no creo que les guste la idea de pasar una semana con ustedes molestándonos- dije.

- Eso, no va ha pasar- dijo James. Yo solo lo mire con entre ceño fruncido- Es verdad, lo juramos como merodeadores, que somos- Sirius asistió. Yo solo suspiré resignada, a mi igual me gustaría pasarlas un rato con ellos.

- Esta bien- dije, después de unos minutos- Hablare con mis amigas, a ver si nos juntamos dentro de esta semana-

- Bueno muchachos, estamos a punto de llegar- dijo el encargado. El autobús paro de repente, los tres nos sujetamos de nuestros asientos. Bajamos enseguida, ellos me ayudaron un poco para bajar mi pesado baúl.

- Bueno, creo que es hora que nos despidamos- dije- Yo me voy por la derecha, nos comunicaremos por lechuza, si es que nos juntamos.

- Esta bien, adiós, Evans- dijo Sirius, yo solo hice un gesto con la cabeza y me fui por la calle de la derecha, ellos siguieron por la izquierda, camine unos 5 minutos, y me encontré con una gran casa que tenia un espacioso jardín. Toque el timbre 2 veces, hasta que Kari me fue abrir la puerta de la calle.

- Hola, Lily!- me dijo abrasándome- Por que llegaste antes?.

- Hola Kari- dije- Pues hubo un problema en mi casa antes de venir, así que me fui antes. ¿Cómo estas?.

- Bien, y tú?- me contesto.

- Bueno... mas o menos- dije. Kari me ayudo con mi baúl, para llevarlo hasta si espacioso vestíbulo de su casa. Ahí fue un problema llevarlo hasta la habitación de Kari, que estaba en el tercer piso. Al llegar a su habitación, que era muy espaciosa, había 4 camas, Kari me llevo hacia una de esas camas y dejamos el baúl a los pies de esta.

- Me vas a decir porque te viniste antes?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Por problemas con mi hermana- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. – Esta mas insoportable que nunca. Ahora me trato como si yo no fuera de la familia, desde ayer que le grite en cara que era una celosa por no tener poderes mágicos. Me entere que se va a casar pasado mañana.

- Pero... ¿por qué no estas con ella?. – me pregunto Kari.

- Porque ella ayer me dijo que no me iba a dejar que fuera. No me quería cerca, por... ser maga, por nada mas- dije.- Por eso la trate de celosa. Mis padres no querían ir si yo no iba, pero les dije que tu me habías invitado a tu casa, por eso accedieron a que viniera- dije, mientras me salían unas lagrimas.

- Oh, lo siento!- me dijo Kari.- No te preocupes. Espero que te diviertas lo suficiente para que olvides lo que paso en tu casa, Lily .- me dijo con una sonrisa para que me alegrara.

- Yo creo que este verano va ha ser uno de los mejores- dije- Kari... ¿ porque nunca nos dijiste que Remus vive cerca de aquí?- Kari me miro sorprendida.

- Oh¿Cómo te enteraste?- me pregunto.

- Te voy a contestar si tu me contestas antes la pregunta que te hice- dije

- Como sabes, casi siempre viajo en las vacaciones. Para decirte verdad, yo me entere solamente el año pasado- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. La miro con cautela- Es verdad. Y no les dije el años pasado ya que lo encontré importancia- me dijo- Ahora contéstame tú.

- Pues fue por casualidad- dije primero. Hoy cuando me venia para acá por el Autobús Noctambulo, me encontré con James y Black en el bús. Y daba la coincidencia que iba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, en la casa de Remus, que vive en esta misma villa. Por eso me enteré- conteste.

- Lily¿ como es que hablaste con Potter, después de lo que le dijiste ayer?- me pregunto.

- Bueno, encontré que era tiempo que habláramos sin estar peleando, así que hicimos las paces para la paz- conteste.

- Mmm...- dijo Kari-... bueno, me vas a decir de que hablaron?-

- Cuando llegan las demás, si- dije, estaba decidida a contarles lo que me dijeron.

- Esta bien- encogiéndose de hombros- Te voy a mostrar mi casa. July y Kathy van a llegar en 4 horas mas- me dijo, mientras me tomaba la mano para arrastrarme.

Kari primero me llevo a conocer a sus padres. A decir verdad, son muy simpáticos. Nos pasamos como tres horas recorriendo su casa. Kari me mostró desde los artículos de magia que contenía su casa, ya que su familia era de los magos que llamaban _"sangre pura"; _también me mostro la cocina, el jardín, el comedor. Hasta cuando llego la hora del almuerzo. Nos demoramos una hora en comer. Kari y yo , ya muy satisfechas por la comida, íbamos a tomar una siesta, hasta que sonó el timbre. Eran July y Kathy, que recién habían llegado.

- Hola - dijo July casi de un grito cuando nos vio en la entrada- ¿Cómo estan?.

- Bien- dije.

- Vamos mi habitación- dijo Kari. Les ayudamos a subir sus baúles a la habitación. Llegamos a la habitación muy calladas.

- Saben...- empezó a decir July con los ojos cerrados-... tenemos que pasarlo bien este verano, ya que lo mas probable que sea el último- Yo no había pensado en eso.

- No lo creas- dije- Ya que perfectamente nos podremos juntar los otros veranos.

- No lo creo- dijo Kari- Lo mas probable es que me tenga que cambiar de casa en el verano a Francia. Mis padres quieren que estudie en la mejor academia de ese país.- dijo mientras le salían unas lagrimas, no puedo creerlo una de mis mejores amigas se va.

- Oh!- dijo July, mientras la abrasaba- Con mayor motivo tenemos que pasarla bien.

- Tienen razón- dije- Mañana vamos al centro comercial que esta cerca de aquí. ¿Están de acuerdo?.

- Si- dijeron mis amigas.-

- Bueno Lily. Ahora nos vas a decir que hablaste con Potter y Black, en el Autobús Noctámbulo?.- me pregunto Kari, yo mire a Kathy y July que no tenían ni idea que yo me había encontrado con ellos.

- Si- dije- Miren...- dije refiriéndome las que no sabían.- ... hoy cuando me venia a la casa de Kari me encontré en el autobús, a Potter y Black. Hicimos las paces para pasarla bien en la vacaciones, ya que vinieron a esta misma villa, en donde vive Remus...- Kathy y July miraron a Kari- ...y me dijeron si nos juntábamos para ir algún lugar.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Pero... pero... son los merodeadores, Lily- me dijo July.

- No me parece mala idea- dijo Kari- Ya que estamos en son de paz, y no me gusta la idea de estar para siempre peleados con ellos.-

- No será por otra cosa, Kari- dijo Kathy.

- NO, como se te ocurre eso- dijo Kari, sonrojándose un poco, si se quien le gusta.

- Pero, están de acuerdo?- dije.

- Mmm... yo si- dijo Kari.

- Puedo estar nula- dijo Kathy, yo negué con la cabeza.

- Yo si- dijo July de repente, como cambio de idea?. Yo y la demás miramos a Kathy.

- Pues... yo...yo... – la seguimos mirando-... Oh! Esta bien.

- Que bueno- dije- Tengo que escribirles. ¿En donde esta mi lechuza?.

- Salió esta mañana, tiene que estar en el árbol del ante jardín- dijo Kari.

- Ok...- me dirijo a mi mochila que esta encima de la cama, saco un pedazo de pergamino y escribo:

"_Revoltosos... Merodeadores: _

_He hablado con mis amigas, y aceptaron_. _Espero que cumplan su promesa de no hacernos ninguna, mas le vale. Mañana no podemos juntarnos , ya que con mis amigas tenemos otros planes. _

_Lily Evans"_

- Bueno ya termine- dije en voz alta.- Voy y vuelvo.- Me levante de la cama y me fui al ante jardín de la casa de Kari. Me dirigí al árbol, mi lechuza estaban en la copa del este- Dirlen!- grite para que mi lechuza bajara, enseguida mi lechuza se me poso en mi brazo- Por favor, quiero que le entregues esta carta a James Potter, se que lo encontraras. Después ven para acá, ya?- mi linda lechuza me levanto el ala como aprobación, esta se levanto el vuelo. Yo me dirigí enseguida a la pieza de mi amiga.

_- _Ya enviaste la carta- me pregunto July, yo asistí con la cabeza. No la pasamos toda la tarde bromeando, y hablando de nuestras vacaciones. Hasta que llego la hora de acostarnos, yo no podía dormir pensando en todas estas nuevas sensaciones que tengo cuando estoy cerca de James...

- Lily... levántate- sentía una voz lejana-... Lily...- esa era la voz de July.

- Um... que hora es?- pregunte, mientras me restregaba los ojos.

- Son las 10: 30 de la mañana. Mejor será que te levantes- me dijo July- Nos vamos en 30minutos mas al centro comercial. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a mi baúl para tomar mi ropa, me doy cuenta que mis amigas no estban en la pieza, de lo mas seguro es que están en la cocina. Salgo del baño a los 15 minutos mas tarde, pero me demoro otros 10 minutos en arreglarme. Bajo por las escalera e ingreso a la cocina en donde están ya mis amigas.

- Que bueno que te despertaste- dijo Kathy- ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?.

- No- dije- no tenia mucho sueño.

- Bueno mejor nos vamos para ir al centro comercial- dijo Kari- El autobús sale en 10 minutos mas.- Tomo mis cosas, al igual que msi amigas, y nos dirigimos al paradero.

-Para que crees que nos pidieron la túni...- no escuchaba nada de la conversación de mis amigas, esta sumida en mis pensamientos. De repente siento como si nos estuvieran siguiendo, giro mi cabeza y no veo nada. Giro nuevamente mi cabeza justo cuando parábamos.

- Ya llegamos- dijo Kari- Miran ya llego el bus- dijo Kari, subimos y pagamos nuestros boletos. Nos sentamos las cuatro al final de bus.

- Oigan, no tienen una sensación como si nos estuvieran siguiendo?- pregunto July de repente, sentí como si alguien tosía.

- Yo si- dije, Kath y Kai asistieron.

- Que raro. – dijo July pensativa. Pasamos el resto del viaje calladas, hasta que llegamos al centro comercial.

- Con cuidado... shh- escuche que alguien decía detrás de nuestras espalda, yo me gire y no vi a nadie. Acaso esta loca?.

- Bueno creo que empezaremos por las tiendas de música¿no?- pregunto Kari

- Si. Quiero ver si llego el nuevo CD de mi grupo favorito- dijo July. Nos pasamos toda la mañana en tiendas y mas tiendas, hasta que llegamos a la peluquería. Encontré que ya era hora de cortarme mi largo pelo, ingrese ahí junto a mis amigas. Me corte el pelo hasta un poco mas debajo de mis hombros. No me veo tan mal.

- Creo que ya es hora de almorzar- dijo Kari. Nos dirigimos a un puesto de comida rápida. Y por tercera vez en el día sentí como si nos estuvieran observando y siguiendo. Miro a mi alrededor y no veo a nadie.

- Esta tarde, abra un desfile. Que les parece si vamos?- nos dijo Kari.

- Esta bien- dijo Kathy. Nos terminamos nuestra comida y nos levantamos, y nos dirigimos a una parte del centro comercial, donde se iba a mostrar el desfile. Ya había gente esperando para la función, nosotras nos sentamos en los primeros asientos.

- Buenas tagdes- escuchamos que nos decían, era un caballero alto. Era un francés.

- Buenas tardes- dije.

- Puedo pedigles un favog-nostras nos miramos, yo asistí- Que bueno. Yo soy Albeg Maggselli, un diseñadog de este desfile. Tuvimos un pgoblema con cinco modelos. Podgian tomag su lugag?. – Nosotras lo miramos muy sorprendida. No sabia que hacer, pero no parecía mala la idea.

- Yo le ayudo- dije.

- Yo también- dijo Kari.

- Yo... si- dijo July.

- No creo que pueda- dijo Kathy- No creo que pueda por mi...

- Estatuga?- Kathy asistió- No te pgeocupes.

- Bueno entonces si- dijo Kkathy después de un largo rato en silencio.

- Muchas gacias- dijo el diseñador.- Vengan pog aquí.- No llevo atrás de la tarima, donde había una carpa, ingresamos con mis amigas- Joane...- grito el diseñador- ... quiego que maquilles a estas adolescentes paga el desfile, aceptagon el puesto de las que faltagon.

- Esta bien- dijo Joane.- Vengan por aquí- nos dijo mostrándonos unos asientos al frente del espejo. Nos estuvieron maquillando por 15 minutos- Tomen los trajes de baños que están allí- nos dijo mostrándonos un gran colgador. Me estoy empezando arrepentir. Nos vestimos con nuestros trajes de baño.

- Pog aquí- grito el diseñador a todas las modelos- No quiego que se asusten- nos dijo a nosotras cuatro- Gelagense, tomen aige. – Dijo refiriéndose a July que parecía que iba a entrar en un ataque de nervios.

- Ya va a empezar el décimo sexto desfile de verano, por el diseñador Albeg Maggselli- dijo una voz por el altavoz.

- Pagtan- dijo el diseñador. Yo era una de las últimas en salir, por la curiosidad fui hacia la entrada y mire a toda la gente que estaba junto a la tarima. De repente siento como mi estomago se revuelve al ver entre los espectadores a James... también veo que están los otros merodeadores.

- Señogita...- me dijo Alber... esta a punto de salig.- me dijo mostrándome la tarima. Me dirijo corriendo para tomar mi lugar con mis amigas. Yo salía primero, estaba muy asustada.

- Lily, no te preocupes- me dijo Kathy, yo la mire con mas susto.

- Tu no sabes quie...- no pude terminar ya que era mi hora de salir al escenario, trague con toda mis fuerzas, subí las escaleras, y vi toda la gente que me veía, tomo aire y empecé a caminar como las demás modelos. Intente sonreír lo que mas puede, aunque estuviera muy nerviosa.

- BRAVO LILY!-escuche el grito de Sirius y Peter, yo me puse roja mas no poder, vi a James que me miraba embobado?... no se que hacen aquí, pero creo que fueron ellos quienes nos siguieron. Algunas de las personas lo quedaron viendo. Yo solo intente sonreír, y no salir corriendo del escenario. Hice como si no los hubiera escuchado, por suerte al bajar las escaleras no lo vería mas. Kari e Kathy están muy sorprendidas.

- Lily...- me dijo Kari- ... dime por favor que ahí afuera no están los merodeadores- con suplica, yo la mire aun muy nerviosa.

- Me temo que si, Kari- dije.

- No puedo creerlo... yo no...- Kari no puedo terminar ya que la habían tomado por el brazo para salir al escenario, mientras bajaba una sonrosada July, se acerco a mi corriendo.

- No puede ser...- me dijo July echa nervios.- Están ahí afuera. – No puede hablar con ella ya que de nuevo nos teníamos que cambiar para la siguiente parte del desfile, esta vez con vestidos. Las cuatro estábamos seriamente en dejar el desfile de lado, pero nos habíamos comprometido y teníamos que cumplir, la segunda vez que salí al escenario, de nuevo Sirius y Peter me gritaron pero esta vez ayudo un poco. La tercera parte del desfile, fue la última por suerte. Nos vestimos con trajes de gala, a mi me toco un vestido que dejaba ver toda la espalda y parte del estomago. Y por tercera vez los merodeadores me vitorearon.

- Parece que esta jovencita ya tiene su club de fans- dijo el locutor-. Yo me sonroje mas no poder, respire hondo, y seguí caminando, por suerte fue era la última vez que salía por el escenario. Con mis amigas nos vestimos rápido para irnos luego de ahí para no encontrarnos con los merodeadores. Pero para "suerte" de nosotras nos estaban esperando a la salida.

- Hola pelirroja- me dijo Sirius.- Hola rubia, hola enana y hola Thurner.

- Hola- dijimos entre dientes las cuatro.

- Por que no vamos a comer algo?- nos dijo Remus, las cuatro asistimos. Los ocho seguimos caminando sin decir nada, hasta que James se acerca a mi y me susurra en el oído.

- Te vías realmente hermosa, Lily- me dijo, yo me sonroje mas no poder. James solo se alejo un poco de mi aun sonriendo. No puedo creer lo que me dijo James.Por suerte July se acerco a mi.

- Lily, no crees que ellos fueron los que nos estuvieran siguiendo- me pregunto.

- No lo sé- dije- Solo espero que cumplan con su promesa.-

Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando, civilizadamente con los merodeadores. Puede ver que ellos si eran divertido después de todo. Llego la tarde muy rápido, yo no había vuelto hablar con James. Los ocho nos quedamos hablando en una plaza en la villa.

- Que les parece si mañana nos juntamos en mi casa?- nos dijo Remus.

- Esta bien- dijo July- ¿Y a que hora?.

- Que les parece después de almuerzo- dijo Remus.

- Ya- dijo Kari.

- Pero no se olviden de llevar trajes de baño- dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo a Kari, esta solo rodó mis ojos. Yo no puede evitar reírme un poco.

- Creo que es hora de irnos- nos dijo Kari.- Nos vemos-

- Hasta mañana-dije. Las cuatro nos dirigimos a la casa de Kari.

- Se me hace extraño hablar con los merodeadores- dijo Kathy.

- A mi igual- me dijo July- Nunca me imagine hablar con ellos tan tranquilamente.

- Sabes me agrada la idea, de pasarla con ellos- dijo Kari.

- Si...- dije-... mas aun pasarla con Sirius. Kari no creas que te vimos que hablabas mucho con él y mas aun las caritas que ponías

- Oh! Cállate Lily- me dijo lanzándome un almohadazo.- Y a ti con James. – me dijo mientras se acostaba.

- Eso es mentira- dije un poco disgustada.

- Lily, no lo niegues- me dijo Kathy mientras se tapaba con la cobijas.

- Si- repuso July- No lo puedes negar.

- Mentira- dije mientras le daba la espalda a las demás, no se porque pero no creo nada de lo que dije. Puede que se verdad- Puede que si...


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

-¡Despierta!- siento como si mi tímpano quisiera reventar. Me levanto, y miro a Kari quien fue que me despertó, y miro a su derecha y estaban mis otras dos amigas. Me vuelvo a Kari y la fulmino con la mirada.

- Por fin despertaras, Lily. - dijo July.

- Ustedes no pueden decir nada, ya que están en pijama- dije.

- Eso es cierto, pero te hemos intentado de despertar hace 1 minuto- dijo Kathy- Además nos despertaste diciendo... "James, no sabes cuanto te quiero"- intento imitar mi voz asiendo movimientos muy graciosos. Yo solo sonreí con las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

- Yo no soñé con James- dije, en realidad si soñé con él. Pero no fue exactamente eso, en cambio fue que estábamos corriendo por un largo pasillo, completamente oscuro... alguien son seguía... lo único que recuerdo que tenia unos ojos muy rojos...

- Ja, ja, ja, ja- se reía July. Yo solo rodé los ojos. Mire a Kari e Kathy, solo están sonriendo. Estaba harta, fui a mi baúl y tomo la ropa que me iba a poner ese día. Salí de la pieza y me fui a darme una refrescante ducha. Después, de un rato salgo del baño como nueva, me voy a la pieza en donde mis amigas están durmiendo.

- Si que son flojas- susurre. Salí de la pieza con una sola intención ir a buscar algo para despertarles... y el mejor lugar para encontrar esas cosas era la cocina. Busque y busque, hasta que escogí un balde con cubos de hielo... también gelatina. Ya quiero ver las caras que pondrán mis amigas al despertar. Me acerque lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido abrí la puerta y con un pequeño encantamiento levite tres cubetas encima de sus caras. Baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta hasta salir al inmenso jardín , murmuro el contra hechizo y unos segundos después escucho los gritos de mis amigas.

- ¡AH!- No podía evitar reír- Lily Evans- escuche que me gritaban.

- Mejor me voy- dije mientras corría a la salida y salía de los terrenos de la casa de Kari.

Camine por dos cuadras hasta que choque con la persona con quien soñé hoy. Era James que estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos... ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia. Siguió de largo ignorándome ¿Qué le pasara?. Me gire y le toque el hombro para que saliera de su transe, por fin reacciono. Me miro muy sorprendido.

- Hola- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Ho.. Hola- me dijo girando su cabeza, sonrojado... No, deshice esa idea.-

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte, él solo se giro y me miro, regalándome una sonrisa. Me derrito... en donde saque eso.

- Nada- me dijo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estoy escapándome de mis locas amigas, que me quieren acecinar- le dije.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto.

- Pues nada, solo que les tire hielo y gelatina en la cara para despertarlas- dije riéndome un poco, al recordar el grito. -

- Eres mala- me dijo sonriendo-

- Y¿qué haces tu por aquí?- le pregunte mientras empezaba a caminar para la plaza, James me siguió.

- Quería pensar- me dijo. – Sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte.

- No lees el profeta?- me pregunto incrédulo.

- No- dije- Ya que a mi "querida" hermana no le gusta ver lechuzas así que no me pude suscribir. Pero que sale.

- Pues desde hace años, hay un mago que se hace llamar Voldemort. ¿Lo habías escuchado nombrar?-

- Si- dije- No era ese mago que dice que no debería haber magos de padre muggles, como yo. No?- Que encuentro tonto eso.

- Exacto- me dijo James sentándose en la banca- Ya ha reunido muchos seguidores, y han atacado- me dijo con pesadumbre- Han matado 5 familias en donde habían magos de hijo muggles- me dijo- Mis padres son aurores, y están intentando detener a los mortifagos que son seguidores de Voldemort- me siguió explicando- Lo que me preocupa es que ellos ya se ganaron el desprecio de Voldemort... quiere matarlos, ya que según él... deshonramos a los de "Sangre Pura"- remarcando con desprecio este último termino- Hace un tiempo atrás ya mataron a la hija de mi primo mayor. Quieren acabar con nuestra dinastía.- Lo mire sorprendida.

- No puedo creerlo...- dije-... son unos estúpidos-

- Si...- me dijo- ... eres la primera persona que te cuento que tengo miedo que maten a mis padres.- me miro a los ojos, puede ver que sus ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas- Yo... no quiero... que los maten- me dijo bajando la cabeza, dejando caer su hermoso cabello a sus ojos. Se estaba escondiendo, pero me pude dar cuenta que estaba llorando. Sentí una pena terrible al verlo llorar. Me levante y lo abrace, para que se calmara, el acepto y empezó a llorar aun mas en mi hombro.

- No te preocupes- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello-... piensa que ellos no van a morir.- no se que decir realmente. Estuvimos así, hasta que James se calmo y se separo de mi lentamente para mirarme mis ojos.

- Gracias- me dijo- Gracias por todo, Lily- Yo solo le sonreí

- No hay de que – dije.- Creo que es hora de presentarme en la casa de Kari, para que me maten- dije. James me sonrió.

- La acompaño esta su castillo, mi bella dama- me dijo mostrándome su brazo, quien acepte gustosa. Sentí los fuerte brazos, que me daban protección.

-De acuerdo, mi caballero- dije. No hablamos nada en el trayecto, me sentía muy augusta. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Kari retire lentamente mi brazo de él... no quería hacerlo.

- Ya hemos llegado a su fortaleza- me dijo.

- Muchas gracias- dije... me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me gire rápidamente e ingrese a la casa corriendo... no se porque hice eso, pero fue mi impulso. Cerré la puerta de la casa de tras de mi, aun recordando la sensación de la cara de James en mi boca, subí lentamente las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación, se me había olvidado lo que les hice a mis amigas por completo... y lo pague muy caro. De un abrir y cerrar los ojos, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza con jugo de mora.

- Ah!- grite lo que mis plumones me daban. Me gire a mirar a las agresoras, quienes estaban en el suelo revolcándose de la risa.

- Ja, ja... eso... ja, ja... es por... ja, ja... lo que nos hiciste, Lily... ja, ja- mire con furia a July. Me acerque a mis amigas y con un simple hechizo también les tire jugo de mora.

- Ja- dije mofando- Les parece gracioso?- les pregunte. Ellas se miraron y tomaron las almohadas y me las aventaron en mi cara. Eso era la guerra... También tome mi almohada y se las avente. Estuvimos jugando por 15 minutos, hasta que nuestras almohadas se rompieron dejando caer todas la pumas en nuestras cabezas pegándose en nuestra ropa, pelo... todo por el jugo de mora. Miramos la habitación y nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reír.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos vistiendo para ir a la casa de Remus- dijo Kari. Se me había olvidado por completo... VOLVERÍA A VER A JAMES DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICE. – Eso si... tenemos que almorzar...- se fue al baño enseguida. Yo me fui a mi bolso para sacar mi querido diario. Hace dos días que no escribo en el.

"_Querido Diario: _

_Siento no poderte escrito antes... pero es que tuve muy ocupada. Sabes creo que me estoy enamorando... del completo engreída de James Potter... y lo mas increíble es que estamos pasando las vacaciones juntos. Eso si con sus amigos y mis amigas, estamos en "Son de Paz". Te voy a contar de todo. _

_Cuando fui al Callejón Diagon, choque con James en la entrada... me sentí algo extraña. Me porte muy mal con él, lo insulte. Cuando estaba con mis amigas (Después de hacer botado de James), nos fuimos a comprar las túnicas de gala que nos exigían en el colegio y nos encontramos con los merodeadores. Y..."_

Estuve por mucho rato escribiendo en mi diario que ni me di cuenta que era mi bañarme, saque mi bikini con ropa que no estuviera con jugo, y me metí al baño por segunda vez. No puedo evitar recordar el beso que le di... que pensará de mi ese. Yo creo que pensara que soy una... una...

- Sal, Lily de baño- escuche que me tocaban la puerta- Es hora de almorzar. – Salí de baño lista para ir a la casa de Remus.

Ni se como pero ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Remus, junto a mis amigas. July fue la que toco el timbre de puerta, y la persona o mejor dicho las personas que nos fueron a recibir fueron nada mas ni nada menos que James y Remus.

- Hola, chicas- nos dijo Remus regalándonos una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo están?- nos pregunto James... fijo su vista en mi.

- Creo que bien- dijo Kathy, mirándonos un poco divertida a mi y a James.

- Pasen- dijo Remus, dándonos el paso. – Estuve hablando con mis padres y me prestaron la casa de la playa. Les parece si vamos ahí, por una semana?- Nosotras nos miramos sorprendidas. Yo pasándola con ellos en la playa... si alguien de Hogwarts lo supiera, creería que es el fin del mundo.

- Bueno- dijo Kari finalmente- Pero creo tendríamos que ir a buscar alguna de nuestras cosas. Nos esperan?-

- Por supuesto- dijo Sirius apareciéndose de la nada- Nosotros ya tenemos listo nuestras cosas, así que las acompañamos.

- Claro- dijo Peter detrás de Sirius. Los ocho nos dirigimos a la casa de Kari... al llegar ella, se los presento a sus padres, quienes quedaron fascinados por lo "caballeroso" que era Sirius. Si supieran realmente como es...

- Cuando cuente has tres tomen el traslador- dijo Remus. Otra vez me paso lo mismo de un abrir en cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en el ante jardín de la casa de Remus a punto de tomar el tralador para la playa- Uno... dos... tres...- sentí como si me tomaban del ombligo y me tiraban. Cuando toque suelo firme me caí en la arena- Bienvenidos al caribe...- dijo Remus quien no se había caído, junto a Sirius y Kari. Los demás estábamos en la arena.

- En... en el caribe?- gire mi cabeza y vi a mi amiga July que tragaba fuertemente con cara de espanto.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunte-

- Es que... mis padres viajaron aquí- me contesto. Los merodeadores la miraron con curiosidad- Es que no les dije que me iba a la casa de Kari y si me ven aquí me van a matar- nos dijo.

- Aps. Estas en serios problemas- le dijo Sirius, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a ella- Si es que los vemos te escondes- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espero no encontrármelos- dijo July un poco calmada.

- Bueno, si miran a su derecha. Verán mi casa de playa.- dijo apuntando a una enorme casa que estaba enfrente del mar. No creo que la pasemos tan mal.- Vengan.- Los ocho tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a instalar en la casa. Al ingresar vimos que era muy espaciosa... un amplio living, una amplia cocina, en el segundo piso había dos baños, con 2 amplias piezas con 4 camas en cada una de ellas.

- Guau- escuche que dijo Peter.

- La habitación de la derecha es de ustedes, chicas- dijo Remus abriendo la puerta. Nosotras ingresamos en ella e instalamos nuestras pertenencias. Espero pasar una buenas vacaciones. Los merodeadores al rato ingresaron en nuestra pieza para ir a la playa.

- Vamos, chicas- dijo Sirius con una toalla en su mano izquierda.- Vamos a la playa enseguida. – tomando a Kari por un brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola. Los seis restantes no pudimos evitar reír... tengo una leve sospecha que algo hay entre ellos dos.

- Vengan- nos dijo James. Los seis salimos de la casa para instalarnos en la playa, ahí ya había mucha gente. Entre ella pudimos ver a Sirius que agitaba las manos para que los viéramos, y también una Kari que estaba en la arena de brazos cruzados.

- Ya era hora que llegaran- dijo Sirius cuando llegamos con ellos- Vengan vamos a bañarnos.

- Vamos- dijo James sacándose la polera y dejaba ver sus formados pectorales... sentó como me derrito por dentro. Remus y Peter también los siguieron, sacándose en sus poleras. No podía dejar de mira a James, por suerte él no se dio cuenta.- Ustedes no vienen- nos pregunto las cuatro.

- Vamos después- dije, sacando mi bloqueador, no quiero que él me vea sonrojada. Nosotras cuatro nos pusimos bloqueador, mientras veíamos como los chicos se bañaban. Un rato mas tarde estábamos listas para ir a bañarnos, pero vimos como se acercaban un grupo de muchachas mas chicas que nosotras a los merodeadores. Me enfurecí. Mis amigas nos quedamos quietas mirándolos, hasta que los merodeadores se acercaron a nosotras con las muchachas atrás.

- Lo siento- dijo Sirius al grupo de muchachas tras ellos- Pero nosotros estamos con ellas, no?- nos dijo mirándonos.

- Es cierto- dijo Kari parándose y yéndose a Sirius. Nosotras asistimos- Nosotras estamos con ellos- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Sitius y se lo llevaba a la playa. Las muchachas se giraron decepcionadas y se fueron.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Remus- Nos quitaron de ellas. Vamos a bañarnos.- Nosotras nos paramos nuevamente para ir a bañarnos, pero... ni nos dimos cuenta cuando un perro se le acerco a July, y la boto en la arena sentada. Remus se apresuro a sacarle el perro encima, y ayudarla a levantarse.

- Maldito perro- dijo July entre dientes.

- Ya... no te preocupes- le dijo Remus. En eso July se escondió detrás de Remus, quedando muy bien tapada.

- Ahí están- me dijo July apuntando el perro y una pareja, que se iba acercando a nosotras. Entendí enseguida... eran los padres de July, mire a James y él me dirigió una mirada significativa. Se puso al lado de Remus para tapar bien a July, para no ser vista. Lo que él me intento decir es que les diera tiempo para que July se escondiera. Yo rápidamente me acerque a los padres de July.

- Buenas tardes, señores Rather - dije.-

- Buenas tardes¿Lily?- me dijo la madre de July. Yo asistí energéticamente, ella solo me abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado?.

- Bien- dije- Y que hacen por aquí?- le pregunte mientras miraba de reojo como Remus y July se iban a la cabaña sin ser vistos.

- Estamos descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo.- me contesto el padre de July- Vinimos a la playa que a caminar con nuestro perro- dijo poniendo una mano en el perro- Pero se nos escapo . ¿Se lanzo encima tuyo, no?.

- Eh... si. – dije.

- Lo siento mucho, pero este perro es muy porfiado- me dijo la señora Rather.

- No se preocupe- dije- No me paso nada.

- Asi que estas de vacaciones aquí Lily- me dijo la mamá de July, yo me limite asistir- ¿Con tus padres?.

- No- dije- Estoy con unos amigos - dije – Somos 8 en total y estamos en esa cabaña. – Los padres de July me miraron extrañados. Metí la pata...

- No esta July, contigo, no?- Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Ella me dijo que ustedes no la dejaron salir a ninguna parte.- dije- Yo quería que viniera, me puse triste cuando me dijo eso. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas y yo quería que viniera conmigo.

- Lo siento, Lily. Pero era por su bien- me dijo la madre de July.

- Lo entiendo- dije.- Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos, señores Rather-

- Adiós Lily- me dijeron los dos. Yo gire sobre mis talones y me fui con el grupo... fijándome que los padres de July no vieran a donde me iba.

- No se enteraron verdad?- Había llegado con James.

- No- dije- Por suerte- agregue- Ven- le dije tomando la mano, y arrastrándolo a la playa. Él solo me sonrió.

- Hagamos una carrera- me dijo cuando llegamos con la olas-

- Esta bien-dije

- El que llegue primero a esa cueva- dijo apuntando una cueva a la derecha- ... nadando, es el ganador. A la cuenta de tres.- me prepare- Uno... dos... TRES!- Grito. Los dos nadamos y nadamos por la playa, James era mucho mas rápido que yo. Nade y nade, hasta que sentí como me agarraban por la cintura y me tiraban adentro del mar. Por suerte alcance a respirar profundamente. Mi "agresor" me saco del agua aun tomándome de la cintura.

- Ja, ja, ja- escuche reírse "mi agresor", me giro y era James.

- Maldita sea. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, James?. Me podías haber matado- le grite, James se callo y me miro cautelosamente.

- No lo creo...- me dijo.

- ¿Ah, no?- dije enojada. James me sonrió y no se como, que se me paso el enojo.

- No- me dijo- Por que estabas conmigo, y yo no iba a dejara que te pasara algo. – Me enrojecí mas no poder, lo único que hice fue sumergirme en el agua para que no me viera sonrojada. Pero no puede estar mucho rato bajo el agua ya que vi como James se sumergía y me veía con preocupación. Él me hizo una seña para que saliera, yo solo asistí y salí del agua.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte cuando salió del agua.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo- me dijo, preocupado... ¿Preocupado¿Por mi?. Yo solo le sonreí.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que sigamos con la carrera. ¿Te parece?- dije

- Claro- me dijo- Lista. Uno, dos y tres- de nuevo iniciamos la carrera. Cuando toque una roca levante mi cabeza y vi que James me había ganado, pero yo ya me lo esperaba.- Gane- me dijo cuando me levante e ingresaba a la cueva.

- Era de esperarse- dije. Me sorprendí lo hermosa que era la cueva.

- Es realmente hermosa- me dijo James poniéndose a mi lado.- Y lo es mas aun cuando se pone el sol. ¿Te quieres quedar?-

- Claro- dije- Además no queda mucho tiempo para eso- dije sentándome en el suelo. James se puso a mi lado mirando la parte superior de la cueva. Me sentía un poco incomoda con el silencio.

- Sabes, Lily.- empezó a decir James- Voy a extrañar mucho Hogwarts cuando salgamos. He pasado ahí muchos de mis mejores momentos, y algunos no tan buenos.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunte.

- Por ejemplo, cuando nos paliábamos. No me gustaba eso.- me dijo cerrando los ojos. Nunca me imagine que le afectaba, pero en realidad a mi también me afectaban. - Pero ahora no va a pasar, cierto?

- No- dije- Espero que sigamos hablando "civilizadamente"- James se rió un poco.

- Lily. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu familia?- me dijo James- En la mañana me di cuenta que no te agrada mucho tu hermana. O me equivoco.

- No te equivocas- dije, cerrando los ojos.- Ella nunca le gusto la idea que yo tuviera poderes mágicos y ella no, estaba celosa- agregué- Mis padres son muggles, estaban muy felices por tener una bruja en casa.

- No creo que tu hermana puede ser tan mala- me dijo James.

- ¿No es mala? Pero si hace dos días atrás se caso y no me invito al casamiento, me dijo que no me quería ver cerca nunca mas de ella- dije furiosa.

- Si que es mala- me dijo James- Tranquilízate Lily. Mira te voy a contar una cosa para que te alegres un poco, en mi casa cuando viene mi prima prácticamente me tengo que ir de ahí, ya que no me deja de criticar. Siempre me echa la culpa de todo. Pero no es nada comparado con lo que le paso a Sirius.- No había pensado en eso, el año pasado me entere que el se había escapado de la casa ya que su madre... su propia madre lo odiaba.

- Tienes razón- dije- No es nada.

- Mira Lily- me dijo James mostrándome la cuesta del sol y en eso la cueva empezaron a brillar un montón de luces azule y verdes. Mire toda la cueva con la boca un poco abierta por suerte la cerré inmediatamente- Son _Shillien. _Son un tipo de insecto mágico, como te das cuenta son de dos colores: los azules son los hombres y las verdes las mujeres- me explico.

-Tenias razón al decirme que se vería realmente hermoso- dije aun contemplándolos.

- Será mejor que nos fuéramos se hace tarde- me dijo, yo asistí- Pero no nos. vamos a ir nadando. Nos vamos por un pasadizo que esta aquí- dijo tocando un roca que se movió- Nos lleva a la casa de Remus. Ven- me dijo tomando mi mano guiándome por el camino- No quiero que te pierdas- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, por suerte estaba oscuro que ni se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada. Estuvimos caminando por el largo pasadizo largo y oscuro por unos quince minutos.- Ya llegamos- me dijo James muy cerca de mi cara. Se separo de mi y se adelanto no se que hizo, pero me di cuenta que se abrió un hoyo que daba luz. Salí del pasadizo y vi que estaba en el exterior de la casa.- Llegamos- me dijo James a mi lado.

- ¿Crees que estén aquí?—le pregunte.

- Por lo menos Peter, Remus y tus amigas July y Kathy ya están- me dijo James al ingresar la puerta.

- Bueno me iré a cambiar- dije subiendo las escaleras- Y muchas gracias por llevarme a esa cueva James- le dije en medio de la escalera- Fue muy entretenido- James asistió con una sonrisa encantadora... dije encantadora?.

- Lily. ¿En donde estabas?- escuche a Kathy.

- Pues estaba con James- dije.

- No nos dimos cuenta- dijo irónicamente Kathy.- ¿a dónde fueron?

- Me llevo a una cueva a ver el atardecer- dije.

- Mmm... espero que no hayan echo nada malo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hicimos nada, aparte de hablar- dije.

- No te exaltes, Lily. Mejor será que te cambies. Te trajimos tus cosas de la playa- me dijo.

- Gracias- dije empezando a caminar. Al llegar a mi pieza vi a July durmiendo en su cama. Tome mi ropa y me fui al baño pensando en lo tan cerca que tuve a James ese día. En diez minutos ya estaba lista, arreglada completamente. En la habitación ya estaba July despierta, dando un gran bostezo.

- Hola Lily- me dijo July- En donde estabas?-

- Fui a una cueva con James...- dije July iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí-... y no hice nada malo, solo hablamos- July se callo.-

- Venga Lily, bajemos nos están esperando- me dijo July.

En el living estaban Kathy, Peter, Kari, Remus, James y Sirius, los dos últimos jugando ajedrez mágico. July y yo nos sentamos al lado de Kari que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ni se giro al verme, algo le pasa. Pero que será.

- Gane!- gire mi cabeza y vi a Sirius que estaba saltando- Te gane, te gane.

- Nunca he sido bueno para este juego- dijo James sentándose al lado de Remus.

- Tienes que aceptarlo, soy el mejor en este juego, Prongs- dijo Sirius.

- Si, si. Lo que tu digas, Sirius- dijo Remus apoyando su cabeza con su codo en el respaldo del sillón.

- Pero que les pasa?- nos dijo Sirius mirándonos a todos cautelosamente.

- No ves que no tenemos nada que hacer?- le dijo Kathy, cerrando los ojos.

- No tenemos nada que hacer por hoy- dijo Sirius- Mañana nos vamos a una fiesta, en la casa de un amigo de Remus, Kathy.

- Creo que será mejor ir a comer algo- dijo Remus tomando el teléfono.- Que quieren que pida?.

- Comida China- dijo Sirius.

- Comida italiana- dijo James.

- Cualquier cosa- dijo July.

- Comida Japonesa- dijo Kathy.

- Pizza- dijo Peter. Todos me miraron.

- Decidan ustedes- dije. Sirius, James, Kathy y Peter se acercaron y decidieron...

- De todo un poco- dijo Sirius.

- Pero quien va a pagar todo eso?- pregunto July.

- Todos van a poner algo, no?- dijo James.

- Esta bien- dijo Remus. Marco un número y pidió las ordenes de comida. En cinco minutos ya estaba una persona con todas las extravagantes ordenes.

- Comida!- grito Sirius para tomar su parte de comida china. Remus me paso comida italiana igual que James. Me fije en Kari que estaba muy pensativa algo tengo que hacer. Le puse una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kari?- le pregunte.

- Estoy tan confundida- me dijo-... además se estar triste por lo que nos prepara el futuro.

- Pero Kari, no pienses en eso.- dije- Pero en que estas confundida?.

- No creo que aquí sea el momento de explicarte, mejor esperemos a que lleguemos a Hogwarts. Tengo que meditarlo sola, Lily.

- Pero... -

- Pero nada, Lily- dijo levantándose y dejando la comida china en una mesa- Buenas noches, tengo que dormir.

- No te enojes- dije.

- No lo estoy Lily.- me dijo desde el pie de las escaleras. ¿Qué le pasara? Casi nunca se comporta así, y mas aun rechazar comida eso si que es muy extraño de ella por lo muy glotona que es.

- Cuidado Kari- escuche, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Ah!. Quien fue?- grito Kari. Le habían lanzado comida en toda la cara, estaba muy furiosa

- Fue él- exclamaron Peter, James, Kathy, Remus y July, apuntando a Sirius.

- ¡Sirius Orion Black! Como se te ocurre lanzarme comida- grito furiosa Kari.

- Yo... no...- demasiado tarde Kari tomo la comida china de ella, y se la lanzo en plena cara de Sirius.

Sirius tomo la comida que había dejado en la mesa y se la lanzo nuevamente a Kari, pero ella se lo esperaba se agacho justo a tiempo, para caerle toda la comida en Remus. Remus a la vez tomo su comida y se la lanzo a Sirius, este se agacho y le llego la comida a July. Y así empezó una guerra de comida en toda la cabaña. Me intenté arrancar y no era la única, éramos dos que estábamos completamente limpios.

- Yo me voy contigo- me dijo James al lado mio.

-¿En donde creen que se van?- dijeron Sirius y Kari acercándose peligrosamente a nosotros con un plato de comida en las manos.

- Ni se le ocurra hacer lo que es...- demasiado tarde me habían lanzado pizza e todo mi cabello- Kari!- grite al ver a mi amiga riéndose enfrente de mi-

- Te queda bien Lily- dijo Kathy. Yo por venganza tomo dos platos de comida y se los lancé a mis amigas, así me uní a la guerra.

- Oh, oh!- después de un rato paramos con la guerra de comida- La cabaña esta un desastre total- dijo Remus mirando espantado toda su cabaña.

- No te preocupes Remus, todos te vamos ayudar- dijo July, parándose del suelo por tanto reír. Me mire en la situación mas incomoda que había estado estaba encima de James, por dios. Me levante de él un poco mas sonrojada.

- Disculpa- dije.

- No importa- dijo James parándose y acariciándose la espalda.

- No se preocupen- dijo Sirius- _Fregoteo- _dijo apuntando con su varita la alfombra al instante desapareció toda la basura en ella. Así los ocho sacamos nuestras varitas y ordenamos toda la cabaña.

- Bueno se hace tarde- dijo July.- Buenas noches, me voy a dormir.

- Yo voy contigo- dijo Kathy, yéndose con ella.

- Bueno Lily, nos vamos a dormir- me dijo Kari- Hasta mañana, chicos- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

- Hasta mañana- contestaron. Yo los mire y les sonreí. Con Kari subí las escaleras para irnos a dormir. En la habitación July ya estaba dormida y Kathy intentaba dormirse.

- Me la pase bien hoy día- me dijo Kari.-

- Yo igual- dije.

- ¿Kari, en donde estuviste toda la tarde con Blck?- le pregunto Kathy.

- Eso no te incumbe... aun que después te los diré. Pero ahora no es el momento- dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose acostar.

- Algo le pasa- dijo Kathy.

- Y es muy grave para que este así- agregue acostandome.


End file.
